The Strongest Human
by Jehnna Ronan
Summary: Seorang pemuda dengan kekuatan Dragon Slayers. Dia akan membuktikan kepada Dunia bahwa manusia juga bisa menjadi mahluk yang lebih kuat dari pada para mahluk supranatural.


**Yup.. setelah dipikir matang-matang akhirnya saya menerima tantangan dari Wildan no Arashi untuk membuat fic ini. Semoga fic ini tidak mengecewakan.**

**Tittle : The Strongest Human**

**Disclaimer : i don't own Naruto, High School DxD or any element in this story**

**...**

..Enjoy the Story..

**...**

Seorang pemuda dengan rambut blonde spike dan memiliki bola mata berwarna biru _shappire _terlihat berjalan dengan santai di jalanan kota Tokyo yang sudah sepi. Aneh bukan, kota Tokyo yang biasanya tetap ramai meski sudah tengah malam kali ini malah sepi bagaikan tidak ada seorang pun disana kecuali pemuda berambut blonde tersebut. Dan jika kalian ingin mengetahui alasannya kenapa? Jawabannya hanya satu.

_[__Dimension Lost]_

Ya. Salah satu _Sacred Gear_ _Longinus_ kelas atasyang mampu menciptakan sebuah dimensi yang mirip dengan sebuah daerah didunia nyata dan menciptakan dunia layaknya Tuhan. Sangat menakutkan bukan, seorang manusia bisa menciptakan dunia miliknya sendiri. Dan dia bisa menjadi Tuhan di sana. Tapi biasanya para pemilik _Longinus _biasanya berada dibawah pengawasan salah satu dari Fraksi, tapi sepertinya beberapa pemilik _Longinus_ tidak berada dalam pengawasan salah satu Fraksi dan berkeliaran dengan bebas. Dan diantaranya adalah tiga orang yang sedang ingin ditemui oleh pemuda ini.

Akhirnya setelah berjalan beberapa menit pemuda tadi sampai di tempat dimana tiga orang tengah menunggunya. Salah satu dari ketiga orang yang menunggu pemuda tersebut yang membawa sebuah tombak yang pemuda tersebut ketahui sebagai _[__True Longinus]_ terlihat tersenyum melihat kedatangan dirinya.

"Ah, selamat datang di dimensi buatan temanku ini, Naruto Namikaze."

Pemuda tersebut atau Naruto hanya tetap memasang wajah tanpa emosinya yang sejak tadi dia pakai mendengar sapaan dari pria tadi. Sedangkan pria tadi yang melihat hal tersebut hanya tersenyum kembali.

"Aku Cao Cao pemimpin dari golongan Pahlawan, dan mereka berdua adalah temanku Georg dan Leonardo."

Naruto yang mendengar hal tersebut hanya mengangguk sebelum akhirnya menatap kearah pria bernama Cao Cao tersebut. "Apa mau kalian?" Naruto akhirnya membuka suaranya dengan bertanya dengan nada datar miliknya. Cao Cao yang mendengar pertanyaan Naruto hanya tersenyum.

"Aku ingin menawarimu untuk bergabung dengan golongan pahlawan." Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya tetap diam karena dia tau pria di depannya ini masih belum selesai berbicara. "Kau adalah seorang _Dragon Slayers _yang memburu naga, sedangkan golongan kami memiliki tujuan untuk melenyapkan para mahluk supranatural. Jadi aku pikir dengan kita bekerja sama kita pasti bisa mencapai tujuan kita dengan lebih mudah."

"Aku menolak."

Cao Cao sempat tersentak kaget dengan jawaban langsung yang diberikan pemuda didepannya ini. Dia pikir Naruto akan menyetujui tawarannya, tapi ternyata dugaannya salah.

"Bisa aku tau alasannya?"

Naruto yang mendengar pertanyaan Cao Cao barusan raut wajahnya yang semula datar berubah dan dia hanya bisa menghela nafas. "Karena aku bukan orang yang memburu naga demi kesenanganku sendiri. Aku hanya memburu naga-naga jahat yang mengancam manusia atau mahluk lainnya, hal itu adalah yang menjadi pembeda antara aku dengan kalian. Aku membunuh untuk melindungi, sedangkan kalian ingin melenyepkan para mahluk supranatural karena masalah pribadi. Jadi itu adalah alasannya."

Cao Cao yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum dan menatap kearah seorang anak yang di panggil Leonardo."Kalau begitu tidak ada pilihan lain.. Leonardo." Mendengar ucapan Cao Cao Leonardo segera menatap tajam kearah Naruto, Naruto yang melihat itu segera waspada.

Sebuah bayangan kegelapan muncul dari bawah Leonardo dan perlahan tumbuh mengambil bentuk monster-monster Humanoid yang berjumlah puluhan. Naruto yang melihat itu hanya mengehela nafas sebelum akhirnya berlari pergi menjauhi para monster yang merupakan hasil karya dari _Sacred Gear Longinus _kelas atas, _[__Annihilation Maker]_.

Cao Cao yang melihat Naruto sudah berlari dengan dikejar oleh puluhan monster tersebut hanya tersenyum kembali dan menatap kearah seorang pria yang diketahui sebagai Georg, sang pemilik _Sacred Gear __[__Dimension Lost]_.

"Kita pergi."

Georg hanya mengangguk mendengar ucapan Cao Cao dan tubuhnya serta Cao Cao dan Leonardo mulai diselimuti oleh kabut hitam sebelum akhirnya menghilang dari Dimensi buatannya ini.

**xxxxx**

Naruto saat ini sedang berlari di jalanan kota Tokyo. Dia berlari untuk memancing para monster hasil ciptaan _Sacred Gear __[__Annihilation Maker]_ menjauhi ketiga orang tadi agar dia bisa lebih mudah melenyapkan para monster-monster ini. Merasa sudah cukup jauh dari ketiga orang tadi Naruto segera berhenti berlari dan menatap kearah para monster-monster Humanoid tersebut yang masih tetap berlari kearahnya.

"**Archangel."**

Setelah mengucapkan mantra tersebut di punggung Naruto tiba-tiba saja muncul sebuah sayap burung yang tercipta dari cahaya dan itu adalah salah satu teknik sihir dari sihir **Light Dragon Slayers** yang dikuasainya.

"**Light Dragon's Roar."** Dari mulut Naruto keluar sebuah tembakan laser cahaya yang melesat menuju kearah monster-monster ciptaan _Sacred Gear __[__Annihilation Maker]_ dan langsung melenyapkan mereka semua yang nyatanya terbuat dari kegelapan. Ini adalah alasan kenapa Naruto hanya memilih untuk memakai sihir **Light Dragon Slayers** saat menghadapi para monster tadi karena semua monster tersebut terbentuk dari kegelepan. Dan cahaya adalah musuh alami bagi kegelapan.

Merasa para monter tersebut sudah lenyap akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk turun dari langit dan menghilangkan sayap cahayanya. Sekarang dia harus pergi dari dimensi buatan ini sebelum akhirnya dimensi ini hancur, dia tidak mau mengambang dicelah antar dimensi seperti dulu lagi.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?" Naruto hanya bisa bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri saat ini. Semua sihir **Dragon Slayers **yang dikuasainya tidak mungkin bisa membantunya keluar dari dimensi buatan ini. "Hh.. sepertinya tidak ada pilihan lain, semoga alat ini berfungsi dengan baik atau aku akan menggunakan salah satu sihir **Dragon Slayers** milikku untuk memberi Malaikat Jatuh tua itu pelajaran."

Setelah itu Naruto mengeluarkan sebuah bola kecil seukuran bola tenis dari dalam sakunya dan mulai mengutak-atik bola tersebut selama beberapa menit sebelum akhirnya menaruh bola tersebut diatas tanah dihadapannya. Menarik nafas sejenak akhirnya Naruto mulai bersiap mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Kamui." Sebuah portal berwarna hitam gelap kemudian muncul diatas bola yang tadi Naruto taruh dihadapannya dan menghisap Naruto kedalamnya.

Bola itu adalah salah satu benda buatan Grigori yang dapat membuat semua mahluk melakukan perpindahan antar dimensi, tapi yang Naruto tadi pakai barusan hanya purwarupanya saja. Mereka tidak pernah mencoba teknologi itu sebelumnya kecuali kepada sebuah benda mati, dan itu adalah alasan kenapa Naruto tidak mau menggunakan teknologi itu.

Dia tidak ingin menjadi tikus putih kecil percobaan Grigori.

**xxxxx**

"Baiklah.. aku benar-benar akan membuat Gubenur Malaikat Jatuh Mesum itu merasakan dinginnya **Ice Dragon Slayer **jika aku bertemu dengannya lagi."

Sang Naruto Namikaze saat ini hanya bisa menggerutu karena dirinya di jatuhkan di kutub utara oleh bola itu. Padahal Naruto sudah menyetel agar dirinya kembali di kota Tokyo, tapi bola itu malah menjatuhkan Naruto di kutub utara yang dingin. Beruntung dia juga menguasai **Ice Dragon Slayer**, jadi dia tidak terlalu kedinginan berada disini.

"Sepertinya aku harus menunggu sinar matahari untuk memulihkan energiku saat ini dan pergi dari tempat ini." Naruto hanya bisa menggumam pelan sebelum akhirnya dia memilih untuk duduk bermeditasi sembari menunggu sinar matahari menyinari dirinya untuk pergi dari tempat ini. Dan setelah itu dia akan mencari sesosok Gubenur Jendral Malaikat Jatuh dan memberi tau dirinya sedikit rasa dingin dari es.

**xxxxx**

Seorang pria paruh baya dengan rambut hitam dan sedikit warna blonde di ujung depan rambutnya tiba-tiba merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri seketika. Sedangkan seorang pemuda dengan rambut silver yang berdiri dibelakangnya yang melihat tingkah gurunya hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran.

"Kau kenapa Azazel?"

Pria paruh baya yang di panggil Azazel oleh pemuda berambut silver tadi hanya mengangkat bahunya sebelum akhirnya kembali melanjutkan ke acara memancingnya.

"Entahlah, Vali.. aku merasa seseorang sedang merencanakan niat jahat padaku." Pemuda berambut silver tersebut atau Vali hanya diam mendengar jawaban dari Azazel. Sebenarnya hal itu tidak terlalu mengherankan, bagaimanapun posisi sebagai Gubenur Jendral Malaikat Jatuh pasti akan membuat Azazel memiliki banyak musuh.

_**To Be Continued**_

**Ini adalah fic percobaan, jadi maklum jika wordsnya sedikit. Dan jika responnya bagus saya akan langsung mengerjakannya. Dan untuk fic Story sudah dalam pengerjaan, tapi baru masih 15% jadi harus nunggu dulu. Dan untuk pair di fic ini saya masih belum memikirkannya. Dan yang terakhir..**

**Selamat hari raya idul fitrih 1435 H.. mohon maaf lahir batin..**

**I'm Out..**


End file.
